


worked over

by crispierchip



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gangbang, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Spitroasting, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispierchip/pseuds/crispierchip
Summary: It’s Mitch who brings it up. He’s a bit shy about it, voice quiet in a way it almost never is as he asks, “Is there anything… that you maybe wanted to try?





	worked over

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=5052366) kinkmeme prompt. 
> 
> if you were looking for a breakdown, this is about 6k of kink negotiation, 3k of gangbanging and the rest is all sap. just a heads up :D

It’s Mitch who brings it up. He’s a bit shy about it, voice quiet in a way it almost never is as he asks, “Is there anything… that you maybe wanted to try?

Auston looks at Mitch and swears that he swallows his own tongue. He manages to get out, “Uhm, is there anything _you_ wanted to try?” and it’s awkward and evasive but Mitch just smiles.

“Now that you mention it,” he starts, grinning, and it turns out that Mitch wants Auston to wear Mitch’s jersey while MItch fucks him on his hands and knees.

Auston lets out a relieved breath and tells Mitch to go get a jersey because one, he loves sex with Mitch, and two, that idea doesn’t sound half bad to him.

+

“You never said,” Mitch says after, once they’re lying together in bed. He lays his hand over Auston’s stomach, and Auston’s muscles jump.

“Said what?” he asks. His voice is a little shaky, both from his orgasm and Mitch’s question, and Auston swallows.

“Is there anything you wanted to try,” Mitch explains. He moves a bit closer, his nose pressed to Auston’s shoulder.

“Uhm,” Auston hedges, even now. “It’s a bit — out there,” he says. He can feel his face heat with the admission, even vague as it is, and he turns to look at the ceiling.

Mitch chuckles, ribs moving against Auston’s side. “Lay it on me,” he says.

Mitch sounds confident, and Auston doesn’t think Mitch is going to break up with him or anything like that, but the thought of talking about this particular part of himself out loud makes him red all over, has his heart thumping in his chest and his stomach curling.

“I just — you know how…” Auston trails off, uncertain of how he should put it. He’s had this image in his mind for a while, but he didn’t think they’d be talking about it.

Auston takes a breath, deep, and feels Mitch turn his head to look at him. “A gangbang,” he finally says, and his voice tilts up at the end like it’s a question.

Mitch is quiet for maybe three seconds, and it’s possibly some of the longest seconds of Auston’s life. “Oh,” Mitch finally says, but it’s not appalled or anything like that. Auston thinks it might be interested, and hardly allows himself the thought.

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Auston chuckles nervously. He hasn’t felt nervous around Mitch in a while, he realizes, and feels his body tense with it.

Mitch can maybe feel it because he wraps his arm around Auston’s front and squeezes, hard. He turns his head and kisses Auston’s neck, right where Auston is ticklish. “Tell me more?” he asks. His voice is soft and the room is dark and that helps.

“I guess — it’s not really —” Auston lets out a breath, frustrated. “I haven’t really thought logistics or anything like that, just me and some of the guys, doing — you know,” he finally manages, and it’s half assed, but Mitch doesn’t move away, so Auston figures it could overall be going worse.

“Hmm,” Mitch just hums, kisses Auston’s throat again. Auston’s stomach feels so tight, and he tilts his head to the side a bit, giving him more space. “You want the team to fuck you?” Mitch asks, a second later, smiling against Auston’s skin.

Auston laughs a little. “That’s not — the other way around,” he tries.

Mitch pulls back, Auston can feel it but still doesn’t turn to meet his eyes. “You want to fuck the team?” he asks, confused.

Auston wants to roll his eyes at the turn this took, but he does feel less tense now. “I want the team to fuck you,” he explains quietly.

Next to him, Auston feels Mitch tense for a moment. He still feels embarrassed and like his face is up in flames, but he rolls over, onto his side, enough to look at Mitch. Mitch’s eyes are a little wide, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, but he mostly still looks confused.

“You don’t — it’s just, like, a fantasy,” Auston tries, words tangled together. He feels embarrassed now, and he hides his face against the pillow. He closes his eyes and counts his breaths, makes it to six before he feels Mitch’s palm against his cheek.

“How would it work?” Mitch asks, quiet.

Auston opens his eyes, meets Mitch’s eyes. Mitch still looks confused, but there’s more to it now. Auston licks his lips. “I — right here, I guess,” he starts. His voice is croaky, and his ears burn.

Mitch nods, a slow thing, and Auston keeps going. “You could tell me who you wanted and I would — or I guess we could choose together, or I could choose, and then — ” he cuts himself off, takes a breath.

Mitch’s eyes are wide and bright, and he bites his lip. Auston, on a hunch, lays his hand on Mitch’s side, low and under the covers. He feels Mitch shudder.

“I would — I’d take care of everything,” Auston continues. Up until now, the images he got of this were unclear and abstract, but it’s starting to take shape now, and Auston feels his stomach tighten, his dick stir.

“Yeah?” Mitch asks. His voice is dry, too, and he jumps when Auston moves his hand down to palm his ass.

“I’d open you up beforehand,” Auston says. His face burns with it but it’s worth for the way Mitch’s breath hitches, how his nails dig into Auston’s shoulder.

“Get you nice and stretched,” Auston keeps going. His voice is low and he feels Mitch’s hips jerk under his hand. “So wet, until there’s lube everywhere.”

Mitch nods. His face is red too.

Auston moves his hand, presses his fingers against Mitch’s dry hole and feels Mitch clench against them. “I’d fuck you first, before anyone else,” Auston says.

“How?” Mitch’s voice is rough. He moves his leg up toward his chest, and Auston presses harder against his hole, until the tip of his finger slips inside.

“Probably slow,” Auston says. “Slow and gentle, I know you like that.” He leans in and kisses Mitch, just pressing their lips together, and feels as much as hears Mitch’s breath shake. “Roll over,” he pulls back to say.

Mitch does, moves onto his stomach, and Auston stretches out above him to grab the lube. He slicks up his fingers and moves to kneel between Mitch’s legs, drape himself over Mitch’s back.

Mitch is breathing hard but deep, hips rocking against the bed. He sucks in a breath when Auston’s fingers move between his cheeks again but goes pliant right after. He makes a sound when Auston’s fingers press inside and tilts his hips up.

Auston looks down between them, at his fingers moving inside Mitch, and has to rest his forehead against Mitch’s shoulder blade. “I’d come inside you,” he tells Mitch, and feels Mitch tighten around him.

“Yeah?” Auston murmurs. “You like the thought of that?”

Mitch doesn’t say anything, but he moans when Auston presses in with three fingers instead of two, fucks back onto them. “Come on,” he says after a moment, breathing hard.

Auston looks down again, at Mitch’s hole, stretched around his fingers, and thinks about what would happen next. How one of their teammates — maybe Marty — would fuck Mitch. Auston wonders how he’d go about it, if he’d be gentle or hard, and has to groan at the image of it.

“Auston, come on,” Mitch says again, impatient.

Auston shakes his head and pulls his fingers out. He spreads some lube over his dick and presses against Mitch’s wet hole, feels Mitch push back onto it.

“You’d be all slick, when it’s Marty’s turn,” Auston blurts out, and he wants to be embarrassed about it except Mitch makes this sound, deep and uneven, and goes tight around the head of Auston’s dick.

Auston chokes on his breath and sinks in deeper, until his hipbones are pressed against Mitch. “You’d be so full of come, by the end of it,” Auston tells him.

“It would drip out of you,” he goes on, and feels Mitch gasp. His hands are clenched around the sheets, and Auston reaches up, slips his fingers between Mitch’s. He squeezes and pulls out, and Mitch is breathing so hard.

Mitch’s hips are rocking under Auston’s, like he’s trying to get himself off, so Auston pushes back in, deep. He keeps seeing images behind his eyes, of Mitch spread out, fucked out, all laid bare for Auston to take care of, and this is going to the the fastest he’s ever come, he swears.

“Keep going,” Mitch says then, and Auston groans, because the thought — the thought that Mitch finds this hot, too, that’s almost as hot as the fantasy in the first place.

“I’d fuck you after too,” Auston gets out. He keeps moving his hips, angling them until he gets it right, and then he fucks Mitch hard and even, until he’s gasping near constantly. “Clean you out and fuck you again, get you messy all over again,” he says.

Mitch shudders underneath him, squeezes Auston’s fingers, so Auston keeps talking, tells Mitch about how he’d lick him clean and wash him and doesn’t even get the chance to feel embarrassed about it before he’s coming.

They breathe together for a moment after, until Mitch starts rocking his hips again, and Auston pulls out with a hiss. Mitch whines, both from wanting to come and at the emptiness, probably, and rolls over. He starts jerking himself off before freezing and meeting Auston’s eyes.

“Would you let me come?” he asks. His voice is hoarse and his eyes bright, and Auston can’t believe this.

He gets on his stomach between Mitch’s legs and takes him into his mouth in answer. He goes down as far as he can and almost chokes himself with it, with how eager he is.

Mitch’s fingers thread through his hair, and he’s breathing so hard. He asks, “Can I?” and waits for Auston to nod before he starts moving, fucking in and out of Auston’s mouth in short, shallow thrusts.

Auston moans around him, and then Mitch is coming, hips shaking under Auston’s arm and fingers tight in Auston’s hair. Auston swallows and licks him clean, then starts kissing his way up to Mitch’s mouth.

He kisses Mitch hard to quiet the thudding of his own heart, and then he’s relieved when Mitch curls into him so they can cuddle. Auston thinks, all in all it didn’t go bad for a fantasy.

+

So Auston thinks that’s it. A gangbang isn’t as simple as clothed sex or anything like that. It’s a fantasy, and it’s going to stay that way, because all the dirty talk was awesome (more than awesome, if Auston’s being honest) but he can’t ask Mitch for more.

Auston knows all that, so he firmly puts the gangbang ordeal out of his mind and moves on with his life. Manages to do so too for a couple days, until Mitch slips into the shower with him one morning and asks him, dead-on.

“Do you really want to do it?” he asks, and Auston catches on pretty quickly.

“I mean, it’s not — it’s not a dealbreaker or anything,” Auston says quickly, because he doesn’t want Mitch to think that in any way.

Mitch, in answer, rolls his eyes. He reaches for the bottle of body wash and squirts some onto his hand. “Obviously,” he says. His hands are on Auston’s chest, soaping him up and feeling him up in equal measure. Auston feels lightheaded.

“But do you want to do it?” Mitch presses.

Maybe it’s the relative safety of Mitch’s arms, the steamy haze of the shower, but Auston says, “Yeah,” in a quiet voice, barely audible over the noise of the water hitting the shower tiles.

Mitch’s hands don’t miss a beat. They keep moving over Auston’s chest lightly, and then Mitch looks down between them, at Auston’s mostly hard dick, and his hands follow his eyes. They’re slick, and it doesn’t take Auston long to get the rest of the way hard, doesn’t even take that long until his breathing gets labored, harsh.

He keeps looking at Mitch, at how his bottom lip is caught between his teeth, at the little frown between his eyebrows. At how red he is, all over seemingly. Then Mitch says, “Let’s do it then,” and Auston _has_ to close his eyes, has to reach for the wall to simply hold himself up.

“Let’s have the team over so they can fuck your boyfriend, Matts,” Mitch continues, voice even and — and chill, and Auston never really stood a chance. He feels his toes curl against the shower tile, feels Mitch’s hand get tighter, faster, and then he comes, so fucking loud.

Auston is still trying to catch his breath when he feels Mitch’s lips on his own, soft and coaxing, the water falling between them. He kisses back, his hand trailing down Mitch’s side and then his stomach to find him hard and warm, his dick swollen with it.

“You don’t have to, you know,” he says, voice rough.

Mitch chuckles, this breathless thing while his nails dig into Auston’s biceps. “I know,” he says. “I want to.”

Auston knows the tiles beneath their feet are pretty unforgivable, but he kneels on them anyway.

+

“Who do you want?” Mitch asks a little while later. They’re getting dressed, and Auston drops his sock.

He looks at Mitch. Mitch can’t possibly — “You’re serious?” he asks. He’s kind of smiling, mostly nerves.

Mitch turns to give him a look like Auston is being purposefully dense. “No, I was kidding,” he says, which sounds sarcastic but then again they are talking about a possible gangabng here. Auston can never be too sure.

“I honestly can’t tell if you’re joking or not,” he says.

Mitch huffs. He finishes tying up his shoe and gets up from the armchair. “Yes,” he says. “Who do you want to see fuck me?” he asks.

“Mitch,” Auston starts, chuckling nervously, because this can’t be real.

“Auston,” Mitch mimics. Auston sighs. He folds his arms over his chest and watches Mitch walk over to him. “I want to do this for you,” he says. “It’s not my thing but — but it’s yours so.”

And that makes Auston’s heart flutter just a bit, his chest grow tight. He meets Mitch’s eyes. “For real?” he asks.

“Yes,” Mitch says. His eyes are wide and honest. “For real.” He squeezes Auston’s arm. “Now tell me who you want to see fuck me.”

Auston admittedly thinks that right as they’re preparing to leave for practice isn’t the best time for this, and he sort of means to say that, but what comes out instead is, “Marty?”

Mitch raises one eyebrow. “You were serious about that?” he asks.

Auston backtracks, words meshing together. “Obviously it’s just an idea, but I think it would be good, you know, and —”

“It wasn’t a _no_ ,” Mitch cuts him off. “I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

Auston lets out a breath. His heart is still going very fast, and his face feels disproportionately warm. “Is there anyone — who do _you_ want?” he asks.

Mitch gets so incredibly red at the question, it’s adorable. And it definitely peaks Auston’s interest. He narrows his eyes. “You have to tell me,” he says. “You can’t leave me hanging here.”

“It’s no big deal,” Mitch says. His voice gets all high and defensive. Auston just looks at him. “Okay,” Mitch says after a moment. His shoulders finally drop a little. “Maybe… Patty?” he suggests quietly, and Auston can’t say he was expecting _that_.

His eyebrows climb really high and he is sure his eyes widen. Mitch just gets really red in slow motion. “Do not laugh,” he says to Auston, and Auston wouldn’t, he just didn’t know Mitch was into Patty. He says as much to Mitch.

“It’s not — like, it’s not about that,” Mitch mutters. “I just… don’t want him to feel excluded or something,” he explains.

Auston nods. He gets that. Patty has been good to Mitch, good to them, and it’s a nice, weird thought. “That’s a good idea,” he says, which gets the flush on Mitch’s face to calm down a bit.

“Freddy too,” Auston blurts out then, because Freddy has been good, he deserves this.

“Oh, for sure,” Mitch agrees. He smiles at Auston kind of dopily after, and Auston blurts out, “Willy?”

Mitch frowns, just a bit, in a blink and you'd miss it kind of way.

“Or not,” Auston backtracks.

Mitch breathes out. “I just think the dynamic would be kind of… maybe uneven afterwards,” he admits.

Auston hadn't thought of that, but he sees Mitch’s point. Willy is one of them, not a vet like Marty and Patrick, and Auston doesn't want Mitch to feel uncomfortable in any way. “I get that.” He nods, stepping a bit closer to Mitch.

Mitch smiles, and then his phone goes off in his pocket, making them both jump. Mitch’s face is red, as he reaches for it, and his flush seems to deepen as he takes a look at the screen.  “It's Mo,” he says, “Wants to know if we can pick him up on our way to practice.”

Auston’s eyes narrow, wheels spinning in his head. He doesn't think a simple text warrants that kind of flush. “Mo too, then?” he asks, quiet because Mitch looms shifty, suddenly.

“I… it's not —” he tries. The tips of his ears are a bright pink.

“Mitch,” Auston starts. He leans in to press their lips together.

“I just think he'd be good,” Mitch blurts out, the words half mumbled into Auston’s mouth. He pulls back and smiles self-consciously, and Mitch has been so great about this, Auston doesn't want him to feel guilty about any part of it.

“I think so too,” he agrees. Mo carries himself with confidence, especially this year, and Auston has seen how he talks to girls, smooth in contrast to Jake's blabbering. He'd be good, Mitch is right.

Auston thinks about that, and his mind jumps to James, because of the way he holds himself; how he had once offered to be Austons wingman, back when Auston was still crushing after Mitch. He was a pretty terrible wingman, all things considered, but he has game, and Auston thinks some of that must translate in bed.

Auston suggests as much to Mitch.

Mitch grins, moving in to kiss Auston before saying, “Okay but I think that’s enough.” He’s smiling, loose and blushy, and Auston loves him so much.

“Absolutely.” He nods, because five guys is more than Auston was hoping for in his wildest dreams. He leans in and kisses Mitch again, cupping Mitch’s warm cheek in his hand. Mitch kisses back for a few seconds, and then his phone buzzes again and they both face up to the harsh truth that they’re gonna be late if they don’t move it.

It’s not until they’re in the car, heading to Mo’s, that Mitch brings it up again. He asks, “Do you think they’ll be up for it?” and his voice is small, kind of hesitant.

Auston glances at him from the corner of his eyes and promises to take care of it. He’s feeling pretty confident about the guys’ willingness on the matter.

+

As it turns out, Auston’s confidence is not misplaced. James’s eyes brighten when Auston tells him, and he even asks if he should bring anything. Auston hadn’t thought that far ahead, so he’s a bit surprised, stumbling over his words that, “Nah, it’s cool, don’t worry about it.”

Mo and Freddy aren’t nearly as considerate, and they don’t questions Auston’s offer either. It’s Marty after that, who grins at Auston and tells him he’ll be there at 8 o'clock sharp. Patty’s response turns out to be the trickiest, not because he refuses but since it makes Auston red to his ears.

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” Patty says, and Auston has to mumble out something about how it was Mitch’s idea and Patty should be thanking him.

Patty smiles. He says, “I’ll make sure to,” and Auston doesn’t know if Patty means he’ll thank Mitch with words or what. He looks pretty forward to finding out.

+

Afterwards, Auston relays all of this to Mitch. Mitch takes it all with a smile which turns into an outright laugh when Auston tells him about James.

“What a nerd,” he says, shaking his head.

They move on to logistics, after that, which prove to be a bit trickier. “What were you thinking in terms of… setup?” Mitch asks. He’s fiddling with the bottom of his shirt, and his face is a little red.

Auston moves closer to him on the couch, close enough that he’s half draped over Mitch. Mitch leans into him, and Auston kisses his temple. “I was thinking the guest bedroom?” he suggests. “That way once we’re done we can move to out bedroom without worrying about the sheets or whatever,” he explains.

Mitch nods, his face half buried into Auston’s throat. His cheek feels warm, where it’s pressed against Auston’s skin. Auston wants to remind him that he doesn’t have to do this, but he looks down, and Mitch is wearing shorts, it’s not hard to see his erection through them.

Auston’s heart rate spikes, his stomach curling tightly. He tightens his arm around Mitch’s shoulders and smiles. “You like that?” he asks, the words mumbled into Mitch’s hair.

Because they’re pressed together so close, Auston can feel Mitch shiver. “ _You_ like it,” Mitch just says, like it’s simple. Auston thinks about Mitch fucking him with his jersey on, which isn’t Auston’s kink, not by a long shot. But he thinks about how into it Mitch was and decides that it might be that simple.

“Would you let me clean you up, after?” Auston blurts out, which is not something he meant to say at all.

Next to him, Mitch makes a low sound. “Auston,” he groans. His hips shift, just a little, and this is another thing that Auston notices only because of their closeness.

Auston puts his hand on Mitch’s thigh, too high, and feels Mitch’s body jerk with it. He says, in a sudden burst of courage, “I’d like it if you did,” and Mitch makes another one of those sounds. His lips press into Auston’s throat.

Auston moves his hand higher on Mitch’s thigh, high enough that his fingers brush Mitch’s dick. He feels Mitch shift against him, and he takes a moment to tease him, lightly touching Mitch’s dick with the tips of his fingers but not actually doing anything to help him get off.

Mitch tolerates it for a few seconds, his breathing growing faster as his hips rock into the air. Then he says, “Auston,” in this quiet, tense voice. He takes Auston’s hand and puts it on his dick, says, “Come on.”

Auston squeezes his arm around Mitch once, and then he sits up and straddles him instead. He slips his hand under Mitch’s shorts and wraps dry fingers around him, starts jerking him off, too slow.

“Auston,” Mitch mutters, probably annoyed at the rhythm Auston has set up, but he throws his head back, eyes fluttering as Auston tightens his fist.

“What was that?” Auston asks, just to be a dick.

“Fuck, nothing,” Mitch says. “Just keep going.” His throat is exposed like this, and Auston can see it moving as he swallows. He leans in and seals his lips over it, over the parts he knows Mitch is particularly sensitive, and works the skin between his lips. He’s gentle about it, slow, because Mitch doesn’t like hickeys, but Mitch pushes into it, angling his head to the side to give Auston more space.

“I’d tie you up,” Auston murmurs against Mitch’s throat, and feels the goosebumps that break out over his skin at the words.

They’ve tried that before, two ties that had to go in the trash after, too ruined for wear. Auston had tied Mitch’s hands to the bed and fucked him like that, still dressed where Mitch was naked. Mitch had this blissed out look on his face after Auston untied him and Auston still remembers it so vividly months later.

“Tie you up for them,” Auston goes on. “Would you like that?” His heart is beating in his throat, now, because he’s already asked Mitch for so much. He doesn’t want to push for more, so he leaves the rest up to Mitch, holds his breath until Mitch meets his eyes.

“I trust you,” Mitch just says, simple as that. He moves up to kiss Auston after, and Auston chokes on his breath, his hand skipping a beat or two around Mitch’s dick.

“Mitch,” he breathes, and nothing comes after that because Mitch has this ability to render Auston speechless.

“I trust you to take of everything,” Mitch goes on. He kisses Auston’s cheek, his jaw. “Take care of me,” Mitch goes on, “You’re good at that.”

Auston’s pretty much at a loss after that. He manages to jerk Mitch the rest of the way off but it’s clumsy, uncoordinated. His mind races with plans, plans, plans, and he keeps thinking about Mitch saying he trusts Auston to take care of him. It doesn’t take much after Mitch shoves his hand in Auston’s boxers.

“We need a safeword,” Auston pronounces after, once they're curled together on the couch, coming down from it.

Mitch hums. He presses back into Auston’s chest. “‘Stop’ won’t work?” he asks.

Auston swallows. “What if your mouth is full?” he asks.

“Oh,” Mitch says. “I…” he pauses, and Auston holds his breath. Then Mitch snaps his fingers. “Will that work?” he asks.

Auston squeezes his arm around Mitch’s side. Places a kiss on the back of his neck. “Definitely,” he says.

+

It’s mostly logistics after that, by which Auston means: rope that he needs to order online. The website is a bit chaotic with too many options, but Auston manages to navigate his way through it. He’s at the checkout when another product catches his eyes, a buttplug that he figures he can use to keep Mitch open until — until the guys are ready to fuck him.

Auston’s face feels warm by the time he’s done, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Mitch. He teases Auston a bit, and by the time he leans in to kiss him, Auston’s flushed and stammering.

“So when do you want to have it?” Mitch asks him, voice too cool. Auston mumbles out something about after a game, that way Mitch will have the most time to recover.

“Sounds good to me.” Mitch nods. He leans up a little and kisses Auston, just a press of lips. “You should let the guys know, then,” he says, so Auston does.

+

They win their game, and then Auston and Mitch head back to their place. Auston drives and Mitch keeps shifting next to him, restless enough that Auston reaches out and places a hand on his knee.

“Do you need an out?” Auston asks him, because he can’t not.

Mitch chuckles. “I’m good,” he says, “Actually kind of excited.”

“Oh,” Auston says. He wants to smile so he does.

“When are the guys coming over?” Mitch asks, when they’re in elevator going up to their floor.

Auston checks his watch. “In about an hour,” he says. “I told them to give us some time.”

Mitch nods. He hangs up his coat once they get inside, then his suit jacket, and turns to Auston. “Well?” he asks. He sounds expectant and his eyes are bright and — like he’d said back in the car — almost excited.

Auston grins. He’s still nervous, has wanted this so much that he doesn’t know what to do, exactly, now that he’s about to get it. Auston looks at Mitch though and decides he should kiss him, right about now, so he does.

Mitch leans into it easily, his body curving into Auston’s, hands gripping Auston’s biceps. Auston traces Mitch’s lips with his tongue and licks inside his mouth, feels Mitch start to breathe harder against him. Auston pulls back after a moment, meets Mitch’s eyes. His heart is beating in his throat, it feels, but he manages to get out, “Bedroom?”

Mitch nods and takes Auston’s hands, leads him down the hall and into the guest bedroom. He pauses to flick on the lights and then sits on the foot of the bed, leans back on his elbows. “Your show,” he says, when Auston just stares at him.

Auston doesn’t know how he got so lucky, most of the time he’s around Mitch, and this is no exception. He shrugs off his suit jacket and drapes it over the armchair in the corner, then loosens his tie. He can feel Mitch’s eyes on him the whole time, following his movements, and that makes it hot, makes _him_ hot.

Auston walks back towards the bed after, walks between Mitch’s legs and leans over him, low enough that their noses brush. “My show,” he says, for himself but for Mitch too, and moves down enough to kiss Mitch.

Mitch kisses back, spreads his legs when Auston nudges them with his knees. He moves up the bed a bit so Auston can kneel on the mattress and kiss him like that too, and he shivers when he feels Auston’s hand on his side.

Auston drags his hand down Mitch’s ribs and to his hipbone until he can pull Mitch’s shirt out of his pants. Mitch’s stomach dips when Auston trouches him there and he arches his back, pressing into it.

It feels intense, the whole thing. It takes a while for Auston to pull back to look down at Mitch, but then presses his thigh to Mitch’s groin and Mitch gasps, this punched out thing that makes Auston’s stomach tight. Auston tucks his face into Mitch’s neck and kisses him there, too, until Mitch’s shirt and tie start to get in the way and Auston has to pull back to take them off him.

Mitch looks so good like this, and Auston glances at the rope sitting on the nightstand and can’t help but wonder how good Mitch will look tied up, too. Then he remembers he doesn’t really have to wonder.

Auston pulls back, unbuckles Mitch’s belt and pulls down his pants. He takes off Mitch’s underwear, too, until Mitch is naked, and then starts kissing down his chest, his stomach, until he can take Mitch’s dick into his mouth.

Mitch makes a sound above him, his fingers slipping through Auston’s hair. His thighs shake a little when Auston takes him deeper, and he starts muttering Auston’s name, but he doesn’t move. Auston can feel the strain of it in Mitch’s legs so he throws an arm over his hips, holds him in place.

Auston can feel Mitch get close, can feel in the tremble of his thighs and the clench of his fingers, and he loves to fuck Mitch after he’s come but he thinks that might be a bit much for tonight. He pulls off of Mitch’s dick and presses his lips to the inside of his thighs instead, soothes Mitch with his hands makes when he makes quiet, whiny sounds.

“The guys will get you there,” Auston tells him, and starts to kiss up his chest again. He skips Mitch’s lips and kisses his cheek instead, then his jaw before finally reaching his ear. “Turn around,” he murmurs.

Mitch does, moving gracefully even with Auston half on top of him. He lies on his stomach and looks over his shoulder. “Like this?” he asks, spreading his legs a little. He’s smiling, just a little, and his voice is light.

Auston shakes his head and smiles, too. “Exactly like this.” He kisses Mitch’s waist and gets off the bed so he can grab the rope. He can feel Mitch’s eyes trail his movements, so he takes his time uncoiling it, separating the two longer pieces from the two shorter ones.

Auston wants to ask Mitch if he’s ready, is about too, but then Mitch offers him his hand, which Auston thinks is answer enough. He ties Mitch’s right hand to the bedframe first, then his left. He goes slow and doesn’t try anything fancy, pauses every few seconds to run his hand down Mitch’s back and his sides.

“Does it feel okay?” he asks once he’s done with Mitch’s hands.

Auston watches Mitch curl his hands into fists, tense his wrists. He doesn’t try to fight the ropes to see if they’ll hold, just says, “They’re good,” in this soft voice.

Auston’s hands shake a little, when he moves to Mitch’s legs, some nerves and mostly anticipation. He steadies them and reaches for Mitch’s ankle, pulls it closer to the end of the bed and ties that to the bedframe as well.

Left ankle is next, and Mitch’s toes curl when Auston reaches for it. “Okay?” Auston does ask this time. He looks up at Mitch to find him flushed red, hips working minutely against the mattress.

“Yeah,” he says. His voice sounds rough, worked over and they haven’t even started.

Auston has to palm himself through his slacks. Mitch sees it and chuckles, and Auston rolls his eyes. He wraps his fingers around Mitch’s ankle again, spreads his leg out and ties it to the bedframe as well. Auston has Mitch snap his fingers a few times then, both hands just to make sure Mitch can.

Once he’s done, Auston pulls back to just look at Mitch, and Mitch is such a sight. His legs are spread, knees bent so his ass is pushed out, and he looks so vulnerable. Auston thinks he could look at him forever and still not get his fill.

“Are you just gonna stare?” Mitch quips after a moment, naturally.

Auston huffs and reaches for the lube. “Thanks for reminding me,” he says dryly. He moves between Mitch’s legs and slicks up his fingers.

“No problem, sweetheart,” Mitch mumbles lazily. His toes curl, when Auston says nothing, and Auston realizes Mitch can’t even see him, not from where he’s standing. That’s a thrill of its own, and it only gets more intense when Mitch jumps under Auston’s light touch.

“Aus, come on,” Mitch says. It’s already desperate, and Auston through he’d be better at this, at teasing Mitch, but his resolve crumbles each time.

This time is no different. He hears Mitch say that and reaches out, rubs his fingers over Mitch’s exposed hole. Mitch makes a sound, half muffled into the bed but still too loud, surprised, and Auston presses one of his fingers inside. He feels Mitch’s muscles work around them and waits him out, pushes in deeper once Mitch stops clenching around him.

“You’re gonna look so good,” Auston tells him, which only makes Mitch breathe harder. Auston fucks him with one finger for a while, and then he pushes in with two, careful because this is going to be a long night for Mitch.

“I can’t wait,” Auston goes on. He pulls down his zipper with his clean hand and pulls out his dick, starts jerking himself off. He’s quiet about it, doesn’t want Mitch to hear him, and pushes inside Mitch with three fingers instead of two. Mitch whines, and Auston spreads them, curls them the right away until Mitch is whining near constantly, hips working against the bed.

Auston sees that and says, “You can come, but you’re gonna be sensitive after,” and watches as Mitch’s hips abruptly still. “Good,” Auston tells him. He pulls his finger out and pours more lube into his hand, uses it to coat his dick.

Auston tries to be quiet about it, but Mitch probably makes it out anyway. He still jumps when he feels Auston’s dick at his hole, but doesn’t tense. He lets Auston push in and in, and lets out a noise when Auston pulls out.

“Let me open you up,” Auston tells him, his own voice sounding like he’s swallowed gravel. “Get you nice and wet for the boys,” he goes on.

Mitch whimpers, hips quivering, and he chokes on his breath when Auston bottoms out. “Auston,” he says. He squeezes down around Auston’s dick and Auston swears, he forgets how to breathe for a moment.  When he remembers again he pulls out, pushes back in, deep and even.

Auston feels close, from tieing Mitch up and blowing him and everything in between, and it doesn’t take much, with Mitch squeezing down around him every few seconds. Still, he goes slow, gentle, nails digging into Mitch’s ass as he comes inside him.

Mitch moans when he feels it, breath hitching and toes curling against the bed. Auston thinks he could come against just from that, and he’s planning too, once everyone is done. For now, he pulls out, strokes a hand down Mitch’s side when he sighs.

He walks over to the nigthstand and grabs the buttplug that he left there before the game. Lubes it up and uses it to fuck Mitch’s slick hole with it. Mitch whines, hips moving restlessly. Auston keeps it at it for a few seconds and then pushes it fully inside Mitch, until the base is resting between his cheeks.

Auston kisses Mitch’s waist after, drags his lips along Mitch’s spine. He pulls back and checks his watch, figures he needs to finish with this because the guys will be here any minute.

“Are you ready for the blindfold?” he asks Mitch, zipping up his pants.

Mitch’s breath shakes, a tiny thing. He says, “Yeah,” and his voice is rough.

Auston grabs the blindfold leans over Mitch. Mitch meets his eyes and Auston leans down to kiss him, slow and deep. Mitch smiles when Auston pulls back, then nods and holds his head up so Auston can tie the blindfold around his eyes.

“Okay?” Auston asks, when he’s done and Mitch can’t see a thing.

“Yeah.” Mitch nods. He licks his hips and Auston moves down to kiss him again, keeps kissing him until the doorbell buzzes.

+

It’s Mo and James, first, then Freddy a few minutes later with Marty and finally Patty. Patty brings wine, a bottle with a fancy French label that Auston can’t really read, which makes James start grumbling about how he offered too, only Auston was too good for him.

Auston rolls his eyes at that and shoves James aside so he can get to the kitchen. He thinks about offering them all beers but they’re not really here to drink,  so he takes them to the guest bedroom instead.

Mitch is still there, spread out and tied up, and Auston can hear their teammates’ collective gasp when they seem him. He feels proud as he goes to take his seat at the armchair.

Auston’s expecting at least some more questions about this, but he doesn’t get them. He gets Mo stepping forward instead, moving to sit on the bed, hesitant. He puts his hand on the side of Mitch’s face and cups the back of his neck. Mitch’s lips are parted, just a little, against the bed, and his face is so red. “How’re you doing, bud?” Mo asks him.  

Mitch’s face turns towards the direction of Mo’s voice, but he can’t move besides that. Auston’s dick is hard in his pants already and they haven’t even properly started yet. “You should fuck his mouth,” he tells Mo. it comes out a little dry and Auston has to clear his throat.

Mo turns to look at him, lip caught between his teeth. He looks uncertain, but then Mitch tilts his face up, as much as he can, licks his lips. Mo looks down at him and mutters something under his breath, something that sounds disbelieving, Auston thinks. Then his hands go to his zipper, and Auston is too busy looking at that to try and decrypt Mo’s moods.

He watches as Mo unbuckles his belt, then pushes down his slacks, a little, just enough to pull out his dick. He’s hard, and Auston looks at Mitch’s mouth and imagines it stretched around Mo’s dick, then sees it too, when Mo pushes the tip of his dick past Mitch’s lips.

Mitch makes a surprised sound, but his fingers don’t move and his mouth stays lax. Auston watches carefully, listens as Mo breathes out harshly. He says, “He can take you deeper than that,” when Mo seems unwilling to push Mitch.

Mo glances up at Auston but his attention is focused on Mitch. He looks down and rocks his hips a bit deeper, pushing more of his dick into Mitch’s mouth. Mitch makes another sound, closer to a moan now, and Auston puts his elbows on his knees and leans forward.

The way Mitch is laying, he has to rest his head up on Mo’s thigh to keep his balance, and some drool is running out of his mouth and down Mo’s dick. It’s sloopy, and Auston loves that aspect of this, loves it even more when Mo starts to move, gently fucking his dick in and out of Mitch’s mouth.

“Can I go harder?” he asks after a moment.

Mitch nods, but Mo is looking at Auston, and that’s a thrills of its own, knowing that Mitch’s body is all up for grabs and it’s Auston who put it there. “Yeah, Mitch can take it,” he says, watches as Mitch’s face flushes impossibly deeper.

“Jesus,” James says from the other armchair. His voice is dry, but when Auston turns to look at him he finds James watching intently. His cheeks are red, and his ears too, and Auston doesn’t think it’s a wild guess to say that James is enjoying this.

He grins, turning his attention back to Mitch and how he’s drooling all over Mo’s dick, now wet sounds filling the room as Mo fucks in and out of his mouth. Mo’s going slow but deep, fingers stroking through Mitch’s hair, and Mitch keeps making these sounds, choked up and overwhelmed.

“Shh, you’re doing good,” Mo tells him, voice soft, and Auston can’t wait to have Mitch after this, to hear hs sounds and soothe him.

“Your mouth feels so good, Mitch,” Mo goes on. He leans back a little and starts moving his hips, his fingers fisted in Mitch’s hair to keep him upright. Mo’s going pretty hard, now, and Mitch is just taking it so well. Auston feels a sudden burst of pride, both that Mitch is his but also because his friends get to see how good Mitch be. Auston guesses that’s, like, not great, but he looks at Mitch and his ears and his wet chin, and pushes the thought away.

Mo’s hips jerk, after a moment, his rhythm slipping. Auston can see Mitch struggling to take him ever deeper, and then Mo’s thighs start to tremble and he comes, spilling down Mitch’s throat. Mitch takes it, swallows and then seals his lips around Mo’s dick as he comes down from it.

Mo pulls out after a few seconds, and his fingers move from Mitch’s hair to wrap around the back of his neck instead, comforting. He squeezes once and gets off the bed, starts to zip up his pants. His face is flushed and he looks loose and relaxed, and Auston is proud of Mitch for that too.

Auston expects it to be awkward then, as they try to figure out who it’s going to be next, but James gets up before there can really be a discussion on it. He glances at Auston as if he’s asking for permission, so Auston gestures for him to go ahead, watches as James steps closer and closer to the bed, until he’s standing at the foot of it, between Mitch’s spread out legs.

“I want —” he starts, and cuts himself off. “Can I fuck him?” he asks.

From where he’s sitting, Auston hears Mitch breathe in, watches as his toes curl against the bed. He turns to James and says, “Go ahead,” and surprises himself with how even it sounds.

James swallows. For a moment, he looks like he doesn’t know what to do from there, and then he moves to kneel on the bed, which Auston thinks is a good start. He watches intently as James starts to pull the plug out of Mitch’s hole, watches the way Mitch’s hips jerk with the change.

James doesn’t pull it out right away, instead pushes it back in and out all over again, fucking Mitch with it. Mitch is quiet at first, just his hips moving, but after a while he starts to make noise, choked off and muffled but most definitely there. Auston can’t see if Mitch is hard, but he’s pretty sure of it.

Mitch moans, when James finally pulls the plug out, lips parted and ears red. His face is turned towards Auston, and that’s hot too, almost as hot as the face he makes when James starts to push in, surprised at first and then blissed out, the deeper James goes.

Mitch is so quiet, but then James starts to rock his hips and he moans, a quiet, breathless sound. His toes are curled so tightly, and Auston can’t look away. He listens to the slick sounds of James fucking his boyfriend and feels his dick get harder in his pants, feels his palms and his neck start to sweat with it.

James leans over Mitch, after a while, his thighs pressed along Mitch’s legs, and Mitch whimpers, hips working as he tries to rub off against the mattress. “Am I fucking you good, Mitch?” James asks. His lips are pressed to Mitch’s ear and his voice is deep and low, and Auston shivers. He can only imagine what it does to Mitch, and then eh doesn’t have to because Mitch bites his lip and nods, face pushed into the bed.

“Can he get off on this?” James turns to Auston.

Auston is so keyed in that he forgets how to form words for a moment, but he manages to grit out, “If you hold out long enough.”

James seems to take that as a personal challenge. He shifts his hips a bit and starts moving again, and Auston thought he was getting Mitch good before but Mitch looks fully overwhelmed now, quiet except for the breath that James seems intent on fucking out of him.

“Come on, Mitch, give it up for me,” James is saying to him, and Mitch is nodding like he’s trying. Then James switches to, “Come for _us_ ,” and Mitch chokes on his breath. He whines as he moves against the mattress, and then his toes curl again and he freezes altogether as he comes on the bedspread.

He must go tight around James because James stops too, pulls out and starts jerking himself off instead until he comes. He gets it all over Mitch’s ass, and Auston wasn’t sure how he’d feel about that but it turns out he loves this part too.

It’s Marty after James, and Auston has to hold his breath for this one. It feels like this is what started the whole thing, and it’s not like Auston is ever planning on telling Marty that, but he still has expectations.

Mitch is still shaking from his orgasm, when Marty steps up to him, and he jerks all over when Marty lays a hand on his hip. Marty is gentle, soothing at first as he runs his hands over Mitch’s sides, until Mitch starts to come down from it.

Marty slicks up his fingers then, moves between Mitch’s legs. Mitch shakes at the first touch of Marty’s fingers to his hole, but he takes it when Marty pushes in with two right away. He’s tied to the end so he can’t get away, Auston knows, so he looks to Mitch’s hands but they’re loose in the ropes.

Mitch’s hands stay loose even as Marty adds another finger, even though Mitch starts to whimper, sounds slipping from between his lips almost constantly. His hips start to move after a moment, pushing back on Marty’s fingers, but Marty pulls them out before Mitch can really start to get anywhere with it.

Marty climbs up on the bed between Mitch’s spread legs and reaches for the lube Auston left on the mattress. He slicks himself up pretty liberally, and then he’s leaning over Mitch and pressing inside him, and Auston is stuck all over again, on Mitch’s face and the way he gasps; how his lips part.

Marty goes slow. He’s big, and Auston thinks he must feel even bigger to Mitch after he’s come not so long ago. Marty bottoms out first and then pulls out, and Mitch moans, back arched at an impossible angle as Marty pushes back in.

“Fuck, you feel good, Marns,” Marty tells him, and Auston knows, if Mitch’s face wasn’t as red as it is, he’s be outright flushing with the praise, especially from Marty. As it is, Mitchy makes another one of those noises, desperate and a little whiny.

He lets Marty fuck into him faster and then slower, alternating between them to keep Mitch guessing. Mitch tries to go with it, rubbing himself against the wet covers again, but Marty reaches out and grabs his hips, holds him upright.

“You can hold out for me, eh?” he asks. His voice is soft and almost sweet — as sweet as Auston’s ever heard it — and Auston thinks it works. Mitch whimpers and freezes, letting Marty move him where he wants him.

“Freddy can give you what you want though,” Marty goes on, and Auston is confused for a moment, at least until Freddy steps up and moves to sit on the bed, by Mitch’s head.

Mitch tilts his head when he feels the bed dip. Freddy is looking at Auston as if asking for permission, but Auston is looking at Mitch, at his fingers and how the twitch. He waits Mitch out, holds his breath until Mitch’s fingers relax again, spreading on the mattress.

“Go easy on him,” he says still. His voice is rough again and he swallows.

Freddy looks at Auston and nods very seriously, and the two of them do. Freddy lets Mitch take him at his own pace, and Marty fucks in and out of him slowly, and Auston thinks is the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He looks at Mitch drooling over Freddy’s dick, and looks at his hole clinging to Marty, and thinks he might come right there.

Auston doesn’t, but it's a close thing. He watches as Marty’s thrusts start to get a bit harsher before he comes, inside Mitch. He pulls out after, and Mitch makes a sound around Freddy’s dick, bereft. Auston swallows.

It’s a bit longer for Freddy, but Mitch takes that too. Takes Freddy fucking his mouth shallowly until he’s close and then deeper, deep enough that he can come down Mitch’s throat. Freddy gets up after, squeezes the back of Mitch’s neck appreciatively.

Patty’s last, either by choice or chance. He moves closer and kneels on the bed, moves to drape himself over Mitch. It looks very intimate, the position, and Auston can see Mitch lean into it. Maybe he should feel jealous, he thinks, but he just feels proud.

“Think you can take a little more, Marns?” Patty murmurs. He kisses the back of Mitch’s neck, then his shoulders, slow.

Mitch nods, tilts his head to the side so Patty can kiss his jaw too. Patty does, kisses Mitch all over before pulling back so he can push his slacks down. He grabs the lube and slicks himself up, just a bit.

Mitch moans, deep and long, when Patty pushes in, knees dragging along the bedspread as he tries to spread his legs farther. Patty gasps into the back of his neck, and that only serves to make the pride in Auston’s chest grow, because his boyfriend is making his team feel good.

“Jesus, Mitch, you feel so good,” Patty says. He moves slow, so slow that it looks painful, but Mitch seems so blissed out by the whole thing.

“Can you tighten up for me, just a little?” Patty asks then.

Mitch makes an embarrassed sound, toes curling against the mattress, but he must do as Patty asked because Patty moans, rough and not loud at all. He keeps moving inside Mitch, still unbearably slow and gentle, too, and Auston is abruptly glad that Patty went last.

Patty slips a hand under Mitch’s stomach, wraps it around his dick. “Are you close?” he asks, and Mitch nods, too many times into the mattress. He gets louder as Patty starts to stroke him, and Auston loves how he sounds. He watches Mitch's face, his lax mouth and his red lips, and then watches the rest of his body too, how it’s loose but also tense, like he’s getting closer.

“Are you gonna come for me?” Patty asks him then, like he can read it too. “Let me make you feel good?”

Mitch moans at that, and his voice is so rough now, both from the noise he’s been making and Freddy and Mo. Auston loves it, and he loves it even more when Mitch starts to grind into Patty’s hand, trying to get himself off. When he finally comes, he’s quiet, for once, almost sighs.

Patty keeps going. He’s excruciatingly slow about it but Mitch still whines, and Auston’s eyes are intent on Mitch's fingers. Mitch doesn’t snap them — doesn’t even move them. Auston lets out a breath, and Patty seems to do so as well. He keeps moving inside Mitch, now hardly pulling out at all, until he comes, grinding into Mitch’s hole.

Patty stays there, for a minute, but Auston’s skin starts to itch. He wants — he wants Mitch to himself now, wants to untie him and cuddle him and fuck him and make him come, in no particular order.

Still, he squashes all that down, waits for Patty to get up and go clean up in the bathroom, and then urges his teammates to leave in no uncertain terms. It feels weird to thank them so he doesn’t, but they thank him, and that’s as weird as it is thrilling.

Mitch is still on the bed, when Auston gets back — obviously. He looks fucked out and raw and Auston doesn’t waste time looking at him. He just dims the light and moves to kneel on the floor by Mitch’s head. He takes off Mitch’s blindfold slowly, and waits patiently for Mitch’s eyes to adjust.

“Hey,” he says, soft.

Mitch smiles at Auston, a little shaky. “Hey,” he says. His voice is rough, fucked out, and Auston groans. Mitch smiles like he can tell what Auston’s thinking about. Then he says, “Untie me?” and Auston feels like an asshole for just sitting there while Mitch is still tied up.

“Yeah, just —” He gets up and grabs the scissors from the nightstand, carefully cuts through the ropes.

Mitch sighs once he’s free, but doesn’t try to move. He looks exhausted, and getting him to cooperate is a struggle. Auston has him move his wrists and his ankles, asks him if anything feels funny. Mitch shakes his head and then Auston can’t do anything but stare at him, at his body, and how it’s still spread out, even now that Mitch is untied.

“Mitch, I —” Auston tries, but cuts himself off. He’s already asked Mitch for so much, and Mitch looks exhausted.

Mitch opens his eyes, looks up at Auston. “You can,” he says. He rolls over, onto his side, and pulls one of his legs up towards his chest. He’s spreading himself out for Auston, and Auston just might lose it before he’s even inside him.

With that in mind, Auston pushes his pants down and takes out his dick. He’s so hard he doesn’t even have to stroke himself, just slicks up and wraps his fingers around the base of his dick, guides himself to Mitch’s hole.

Mitch jerks at the first touch, but he leans back into Auston after, pulling his leg up higher. His hole feels used, when Auston pushes past it, and then Mitch feels _loose_ inside, fucked open. Maybe that shouldn't turn Auston on, but he realizes and has to rest his forehead to the back of Mitch’s neck and just breathe for a moment so he doesn’t come on the spot.

“Okay?” Mitch asks, because Auston isn’t moving.

“You feel so good,” Auston manages. Mitch is slick and warm around him, and that should not feel this good, Auston is fairly sure, but it just makes his dick harder.

When Auston finally starts to move, he tries to be gentle about it, probably misses by a bit. His hips jerk forward, and he pushes himself deeper into Mitch each time, until his hip bones press into Mitch’s ass.

Mitch just — he takes it, he takes it so well. He makes quiet sounds on Auston’s dick and lets Auston fuck him, and even tries to clench down on his dick.

“You don’t have to do that,” Auston tells him, because how loose Mitch is is half the thrill of it. “I love how you feel,” he goes on, and listens for how Mitch moans, like he’s pleased with that.

Auston reaches around Mitch’s side, after a moment, but Mitch’s is soft. He hisses, when Auston tries to touch him, and curls away from it. “I —” he tries, “Too sensitive.” He sounds disappointed, and Auston never wants Mitch to feel that way but especially not now.

“That’s okay,” he says quickly. He kisses Mitch’s neck, the top of his spine. “You’re good.” he starts moving against inside Mitch, and pretty soon he can feel himself get closer and closer still, until his hips jerk and he comes inside Mitch.

Mitch moans when he feels Auston come, pushes back into him. Auston squeezes him closer to his chest, and they breathe together, coming down from it. Auston runs his hands over any part of Mitch he can reach, and then follows them with his lips, as much as he can. He can feel Mitch relax around him the more Auston touches him, and he likes that.

Auston eventually goes soft inside Mitch, and when he pulls out some come slips out too. Mitch tries to keep it in but he can’t, and his face gets so red when he feels it roll down his crack.

“You wanna take a shower?” Auston asks him. He kisses his temple, leans over him to kiss his lips too. Mitch kisses back, and it doesn’t even get heated but it has to be one of the longest kisses they’ve shared.

“Please,” he says, when they pull back.

In the shower, Auston soaps Mitch up, rinses and then soaps him again. He uses gentle touches and cleans between Mitch’s legs too, and over his dick. Mitch melts into it, pushing into Auston’s hands and then his mouth.

“Turn around,” Auston tells him, once Mitch is as clean as he’s going to get.

Mitch does, and then Auston gets down on his knees behind him. Mitch whines when Auston spreads his cheeks, but he doesn’t try to move away from it. Mitch’s hole looks red and used; sore. It feels warm when Auston puts his mouth on it, starts to kiss Mitch there too.

“Auston,” Mitch starts saying. His fingers press into the shower tiles and Auston just wants to make him feel good. “Fuck.” He wraps his fingers around his dick and starts jerking himself off, slow. He keeps hissing the whole time, like it hurts and feels good both, and Auston fucks Mitch’s hole with his tongue and feels Mitch clench around him when he comes.

Auston pulls Mitch under the spray again after, kisses him while water rinses them both off. They dry off — or, Auston dries himself off and then grabs a clean towel for Mitch —  and move to the bed. Fall asleep naked and curled into each other, Mitch’s back to Auston’s chest, and Auston’s arm over Mitch’s side.

Mitch’s hair keeps getting in Auston’s nose, and Auston wouldn't have it any other way.

+

They wake up the same way they went to bed, leaned into each other. Mitch wakes up first, and he shifts in Auston’s arms until Auston wakes up, too.

“Morning,” Mitch tells him, once Auston opens his eyes. His voice is hoarse, Auston notices, and his lips red from last night. He leans in to kiss him, slow and deep, and feels Mitch’s fingers dig into his bicep.

Auston moves his hand around Mitch’s side, slowly drags his palm down the small of Mitch’s back. Mitch’s skin is sleep warm and soft, and he sighs when Auston palms his ass. “How are you feeling?” Auston asks him.

Mitch hums against Auston’s lips. “Sore,” he says, “But I could probably…” he trails off. “If you wanted to.” He’s smiling, happy. Auston still has a hard time believing he got this lucky.

“Are you sure?” he tries.

Mitch chuckles, unconvinced. “Just use lots of lube,” he says. He rolls over onto his back and just lays there, looking at Auston all expectantly.

Auston looks at him and shakes his head. He reaches for the lube in the bedside table and coats his fingers with it. He uses enough that it drips down his hand and onto the sheets, but he figures he and Mitch both can live with that.

Mitch hisses when Auston touches him, just rubbing slicks fingers over his hole. “Shh,” Auston gentles him, waiting him out before pushing in with the tip of his finger. Mitch tenses at first, but Auston goes slow, slower than he had evn their first time, and pretty soon he’s fucking Mitch with two fingers and Mitch is making sounds around them, quiet moans that makes Auston’s stomach tight.

“Ready?” Auston asks Mitch after a while, once he’s got three fingers in him and Mitch’s face isn’t quite so tight.

Mitch nods. He spreads his legs a little more, as far as they’ll go, and pulls Auston down so they can kiss. Auston slicks himself up blindly, and then guides his dick to Mitch’s hole. He presses in with just the tip at first, and even that feels like too much.

Mitch’s face is pulled tight, his body tense, and his nails dig into Auston’s arms. Auston waits him out, kisses the corner of Mitch’s lips and then his cheek, until mitch is breathing a little easier.

“You can keep going,” he tells Auston, after a few seconds.

Auston lets out a breath. He pushes his face in Mitch’s neck and presses in deeper in increments, until he’s fully sindie Mitch. They’re both breathing hard, then, Mitch’s thighs trembling as Auston starts to move.

Auston fucks him slowly, so slowly that his hips ache with it. He pauses every few minutes to use more lube and each time Mitch takes it a little easier until he starts to move into it, pressing back into Auston’s thrusts. His dick starts to get hard, and he arches his back so he can rub off on Auston’s stomach. Auston can feel himself get closer, and he wants Mitch to get there too, so he wraps a hand around him and moves it in time with his hips, and it doesn’t take much after that.

They kiss as their breathing slows, and then Mitch pulls back and proclaims it’s time to get clean for real. Auston moves to go with him to the shower but Mitch shakes his head. “I literally cannot take any more sex,” he says.

Auston raises his hands up in surrender and promises to keep them to himself, which makes Mitch cave.

+

They talk about it over breakfast. Mitch, weirdly, flushes through Auston’s questions about how it was and if he felt overwhelmed at any point and blurts out, “I’d do it again,” right as Auston’s about to ask him if he enjoyed it.

“You liked it?” he still asks.

Mitch tries to roll his eyes but it’s a bit flustered. “It was…” he trails off. “Good,” he finishes quietly. He meets Auston’s eyes and says again. “I’d do it again.”

And that’s certainly a thought, Auston decides. He gets up to kiss Mitch but he’s smiling pretty hard so it’s kind of unsuccessful.

Mitch doesn’t seem to mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive the terrible title, i take full responsibility


End file.
